Happy Fathers Day
by fefe77777
Summary: Haruhi decides to do something nice for her 'dad' but in the end Mommy gets all the thanks ;D etablished TamaKyou implied sex could also be a bit OOC I know it is no where near fathers day but the idea was begging to be written.


I forgot how this idea sprouted but now I'm typing it out so enjoy . . .

I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of its characters. I do this for my own enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others.

TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy

Today was the day. For about the last two weeks the Host Club had been planning and preparing something for their king. It wasn't too hard to keep it a secret from their idiotic king but Kyouya had the sneaking suspicion that Tamaki knew something was up. School was over and Kyouya rushed to the 3rd Music Room, taking long strides. When he got there Mori and Hunny were standing guard just as discussed, hey someone had to stop their king if he tried to get in before everything was perfect.

"Hi Kyou-chan!" exclaimed Hunny.

"Hello Hunny-senpai is everything going as planned Mori-senpai?" inquired Kyouya. Mori just gave a slight nod of his head.

"Good." Kyouya said writing something in his black notebook. Kyouya walked into the club room and saw Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru fixing up the place. The room looked beautiful, infact it was sparkling.

"Oh! Hello senpai! Thank you again for helping me out with this," Haruhi said a smile on her face.

"It's no problem at all, though I am wondering why you would encourage Tamakis' behavior like this . . ." He stated pushing his glasses.

"You say it's like a bad thing senpai, even though you call him 'daddy' anyway" Haruhi retorted going back to her work setting up.

"Oh you know you like it when King . . ." Hikaru started.

"Calls you 'mommy' nee senpai?" Kaoru finished. The two little devils walked away laughing hand in hand, leaving a bewildered Kyouya who was hiding a slight blush behind the glare of his glasses.

When the preparations were done and Kyouya got the okay from the three first years he opened the door to see Tamaki struggling to get in and Mori holding him an arms length away from the door. Tamaki heard the door open and looked over to see his precious Kyouya.

"MOMMY! The cousins won't let me in!" He exclaimed running up to his wife and proceeded to cry into Kyouyas' chest. Unlike other days where Kyouya would just push him away and carry on with his business he instead went to pat Tamaki on his back, showing some care in trying to comfort him.

"There were stopping you from coming in by my orders . . . daddy." Kyouya said. Tamakis' head immediately shot up and he grabbed onto Kyouyas' shoulders.

"Why would you do that! It's such an important day and where are the kids!" He said crocodile tears in his eyes.

'He just has to be a drama queen doesn't he?' Kyouya thought irritably.

"That's what it was about daddy. Come on, follow me." Kyouya said dislodging Kyouya from himself and walking into the club room. He heard Tamaki following close behind him and Mori and Hunny not too far behind. When they got into the room it was dark. The lights turned on suddenly and party poppers popped.

"Happy Fathers Day Tamaki!" The rest of the host club exclaimed. Tamaki stood there with a stupefied look on his face, after a minute his face broke out into a smile. He turned to Kyouya.

"Did you do all of this for me mommy?" He asked.

"It was your daughter's idea daddy." He said pointing at Haruhi.

"But mommy made all of this possible Tamaki." She said smiling, she didn't want all the smothering today plus it was true. Tamakis' smile widened. He grabbed both Haruhi and Kyouya and brought the two into his chest.

"I didn't know mommy and daughter cared so much!" He cried out feeling so much joy. He dragged Kyouya and Haruhi with him over to the last host members and somehow entangled him in a hug as well.

"Daddy's so happy right now." He said letting go of everyone, just in time too Haruhi and Kyouya were about to turn blue.

"Can we eat the cake now Tama-chan?" Hunny asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of Course! Let's get this party started!" Tamaki said smiling. Kyouya just watched on smiling at Tamakis' antics.

TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy

It was several hours later, the other members had left and Kyouya and Tamaki were cleaning up the club room. They were doing so quietly, Tamaki making sly glances at Kyouya. When they had finished Tamaki flopped down on the couch and sighed. Kyouya automatically went to a table and started typing away on his laptop. Tamaki heard the familiar click-clack of the keys and looked over to Kyouya.

'Mommy's so hard working' He thought, a fond smile making it's way to his lips.

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMY!" Tamaki whined.

"Come over here and spend time with daddy! You work too hard anyway!" He said peeking over the side of the couch he was sitting on looking at Kyouya. He heard Kyouya sigh.

"I'm only doing this because it's a special day daddy." Kyouya said slightly irritated. He closed his laptop and walked over to Tamaki, he didn't think the blonde would grab onto his waist and pull him down. He yelped when he felt himself fall into the blondes lap, blushing, though he would most definitely deny it.

"Tamaki what are you doing!" He hissed. Seriously what if someone saw them?

"Daddies and Mommies need to spend time together Kyou-chan." Tamaki said smiling while leaning up to kiss Kyouya. Kyouya reacted immediately, when Tamaki pushed Kyouyas' head towards his own to deepen the kiss Kyouya moaned. When the need for air was too great they separated, both breathing hard. Kyouyas' blush was now a much darker pink then before, red even.

"Thank you for today Mommy." Tamaki said smiling, caressing Kyouyas' face in his hand. Kyouya leaned into the touch.

"It wasn't really my idea Daddy . . ." He said pulling away from his hand and looking Tamaki in the eye.

"Our daughters idea would have never happened unless you helped, so thank you." Tamaki said pecking Kyouya on the lips.

"Anything for you Daddy." Kyouya said smiling, kissing Tamaki this time the kiss deeper then the last. Throwing his arms around Tamakis' shoulders as the blonde took control of the kiss. Tamaki shifted so he could lay Kyouya on the couch. He began leaving feather light kisses down Kyouyas' mouth causing quiet whines and whimpers. Kyouya brought his hands up to push Tamaki away when Tamaki grabbed his wrists and settled them on either side of his head.

"T-tamaki what if someone sees us?" Kyouya asked getting even more flustered then before. He swears he thought his face would melt off.

"Don't worry Mommy it's late and there's no classes tomorrow, no one would be here." He said smirking down at his Kyou-chan.

'He looks so cute when he's blushing' He thought nuzzling the other teens cheek.

"B-but but . . ." Kyouyas' mind was not functioning at this moment in time too flustered to form a coherent sentence.

"Don't worry about a thing Mommy, let Daddy take care of everything." Tamaki said seductively, a sly smirk oh his face. At this comment Kyouya stopped rambling and stared up at Tamaki with wide eyes knowing exactly what Tamaki meant.

"I thought it was about time to have more children, don't you Mommy?" Tamaki stated leaving no room for Kyouya to respond as he swooped in for another kiss. It was going to be a long night for Kyouya.

TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy= TamaKyou=DaddyMommy

The end :D Sorry if it was OOC but I thought it was cute XD Please Review :3


End file.
